The Story of Saki Uchiha
by Darkslilangel
Summary: a story about the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Saki Uchiha**

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic. So please be nice. I hope that you guys like it. Enjoy**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto but I wish I owned Sasuke. Lol. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A year went by, Sakura and Sasuke are married and they expect a child. Naruto and Hinata are engaged. Shikamaru and Temari are dating. Neji and Tenten are married and have 2 children. Everyone is excited about the baby coming since Sasuke is the most famous ninja of Konoha. Itachi became more nice, soft and less murderous.

A few months went by and Sakura gave birth to a baby girl which they named Saki. Saki was no regular baby but one with a prophesy. The prophesy said that Saki will become a goddess through death. She must die four times.

So years went by and Saki grows up. Everyone is helping her train for becoming a ninja. She is now 6 years old. She's attending the Academy and has Iruka as her sensei. By the time Saki turned 8 years old, she graduated from the Academy as a Genin. The hokage, Tsunade, assigned her to train with Neji. Neji taught her battle tactics in order to become a Chuunin.

One day Neji asked Saki for a battle to see her full intention. "Sure, sensei." Was her reply.  
At first, it started off with kunai throwing, Shadow clones and substitution jutsu to attack each other but it turned into a full fledge battle. Neji was about to use his Eight trigrams One hundred Twenty-eight Palms and Saki saw that he was about to use that technique started to prepare to use Chidori. Both hit each other with their attacks. Chidori did a lot of damage to Neji while the eight trigrams drained all of her chakra but not all of her powers. They both started to use a different technique. Neji started to use gentle fist while she started to chant this. "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand."

"_Gentle Fist"_

"_Fireball"_

_Both of them were sent 10 meters back and both didn't move for about 2 minutes until Neji was able to stand. He walked over to Saki and asked, "Are you ok?" He waited a minute for her response but she didn't say anything so he checked her heartbeat and it was really faint. _

_**Sorry everyone but this is where I'll end this chapter. Will she survive or will she die and start to fulfill her prophesy? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Aquamirra.chan and Rikkugirl14 for editing and reviewing.**

**Thank you Gvo for review also. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch. 2: Is She Alive?**

Neji took Saki to the hospital as fast as his legs could take him. When he had gotten inside the hospital all the doctors that were walking around, quickly taking notice of the unconscious girl that was in his arms.

"OH MY GOD EVERYONE GET THIS GIRL INTO PROPER CARE!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"STOP YOUR BABBLING AND HELP THIS GIRL FAST!!"

That's what the doctors were screaming and they rapidly took Saki out of Neji's arms to immediately take her to the ER room. One nurse led Neji to the room where Saki was being worked on.

"HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE GET HIM OUT!!!" One of the doctors shouted as they were operating on the child.

"Sir if you please wait outside in the waiting room," the nurse calmly supposed.

Neji was quite upset with that doctor, he felt like assassinating him but he calmed his nerves and walked out the operation room.

_What am I going to tell Sakura? What am I going to say to Sasuke? He would kill me with no doubts._

Neji thought as he sat in the waiting room. He had forgotten that Sakura worked here so he started to panic. While he was sitting there with tears flowing down his face he saw Sakura approaching him, noticing the difference in his mood because usually he was very calm but not in this case.

"Why are you here and what's wrong with you_?" _She asked,

Neji tears started to flow even more when Sakura looked at him, he began to speak,

"Sakura I have to apologize but the reason why I'm here is because me and your daughter were sparring and I started to get more competitive and rough, thus having me use high leveled attacks. She did the same……"

Sakura felt tears swelling up in her eyes, "So your saying-"

"I'm sorry…" Neji cried as tears were rolling down his face. (AN: Wow, I wouldn't expect to see Neji cry like that ever. Like OMG!)

"It's alright Neji," Sakura said while comforting Neji in her arms.

At that moment a nurse appeared out of nowhere and told the two to follow her to the operation room where Saki was being held in. She stopped Neji and Sakura at the front of the door and said with much disappointment, _"_I'm sorry but she didn't make it. We tried everything we can to save her. You can see her if you want._" _

Sakura fell to the floor, wailing in tears. Neji quickly helped her up and walked into the room, feeling guilty- thinking that it was his fault entirely. She covered her face with her hands, but continued walking. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder but he couldn't think of anything that could comfort her.

Sakura fell to the floor, wailing in tears. Neji quickly helped her up and walked into the room, feeling guilty- thinking that it was his fault entirely.

"Oh no Saki, wake up, wake up!! Come on wake up!!!!" Sakura cried as she and Neji sat next to her bed.

They stayed there for half an hour before Neji finally convinced Sakura it's time to go.

He told her, "Sakura Saki is in better place, she wouldn't want us to stay here and die crying over her soulless body. She would want us to live out the rest of our lives."

"I know but…."

"Let's go Sakura, come on."

At first, she resisted but gave in. Just when she was standing in the door frame of the room, she thought she heard a heartbeat. She took a step and heard it again. Sakura turned around and was blinded by a bright light. Neji spun around feeling some kind of powerful warmth only to be shaded by the light also. The light started to fade when it reached Saki.

They walked to her bed and saw Saki breathing slowly. Sakura checked Saki's heartbeat and it was normal. After a few minutes, Saki started to wake up and as she did she sat herself into a relaxed sitting position. When Saki took a glimpse of her surroundings, she observed Neji with red eyes, indicating that he was crying and Sakura had tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry for making you both worry_."_ Saki smiled, looking so innocent.

They smiled back and understood.

"We're just glad you are OK."

"Saki…" Sakura whispered as she slowly walked up to her.

"Okaa-san?"

Sakura wiped away her tears and hugged Saki tightly. Saki looked at Neji in confusion. Neji just smiled and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Okaa-san, I'm fine, really." Saki replied. "You don't have to worry about me."

Sakura smiled and let go. She patted her head and kissed her cheek. Saki smiled and gazed out the window, watching the sun sink behind the forest. She was able to go home that evening. She noticed that she was stronger by being able to use all the Uchiha's famous techniques except the mangekyo sharingan.

Line break

Two years later…

Saki walked home from another long day of training. Pretty soon the Chuunin exams were going to occur. Saki smiled to herself and picked up her pace. The faster she got home, the faster she could train with Sakura or Sasuke, if he was home. Saki really looked forward to the Chuunin exams. She really wanted to become a Chuunin so that she could become a Jonin faster.

When Saki arrived at her house, she noticed that the lights were out. Saki slowed down her pace and slowly walked up to the house. Cautiously, she opened the door and went in. It was dark and silent. Saki walked around for a second and suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her.

"SURPRISE!!"

The lights flew on and Saki saw her family and friends in front of her. She turned to see who was hugging her and saw that it was Sakura. Sakura kissed Saki's cheek and placed a gift in her hand.

"Happy 10th Birthday," Sakura replied.

"Thanks." Saki smiled.

Sasuke walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. Saki gave her dad a hug. She knew that he didn't like parties so she really appreciated the fact that he help throw one for her, even though Sakura would have given her a party whether Sasuke like it or not.

Saki ran over to where her friends were and started to play with a game. She had a wonderful party. She received countless gifts and the food was amazing. Sasuke and Naruto had a contest to see who could eat the most ramen. Surprisingly Sasuke won; because of that, Naruto was grumpy and he had to treat Sasuke to ramen whenever he felt like he wanted it for a month. After the party ended, Saki went to her room. She was sleepy and was ready for bed. When she was about to go to bed, she saw a weird portal near her window.

_Where could this take me?_ She thought

_**Where will the portal lead?**_** Find out in next chapter. **

**I hope that you like it. I won't update until I get 10 reviews or more so please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Past Konoha**

Then she decided to pack a few things like some clothes, her make-up, her shower products, her cell phone, her I-pod and her apple laptop. She decided to go through since her curiosity got the best of her. When she went through, she was surrounded by darkness except for a light she saw very far away. Saki started to walk toward the light. When she got there, she saw Konoha but something was very different. Tsunade's face isn't engraved in the rock next to the other hokages.

'_I wonder who is the hokage and what year is it?'_

Saki decided to disguise herself so no one would know who she is. She wore black jeans, a black shirt with a black jean jacket over it. She wore a black cap and sunglasses. She knew she was dressed weirdly compared to everyone else so they think she was from a different village. ( AN to editors: You can change the clothes so she is more like them but her hair and eyes and body pretty much has to be covered) She went to the hokage's room only to find this old man.

"Um... Excuse me, are you the hokage?" Saki asked very politely.

"Yes, I'm Sarutobi, the third hokage. Why are here in Konoha, my dear?"

"If you don't mind but I want you to train me, please." Saki replied while realizing that it must be the year 2007 or earlier. (AN: It's actually the year 2005)

"You seem to have acquired great power. Let's see what you can do. Meet me at the Academy tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp"

"Hai."

"Um… do you have somewhere to stay while you're here in Konoha?"

"No sir, I don't"

"Well, there is a few houses open. I know, why don't you live in the Uchiha estate? There are so many empty houses there since the incident."

"Arigatou"

"Dō itashimashite, see you tomorrow."

"Bye and thank you again."

Saki was heading to the Uchiha estate based on the directions that the hokage gave her.

-**Flashback-**

"Here are the directions and the key to the house."

"Thank you" said Saki, even though she knew how to get there.

-**End flashback-**

When she reached the Uchiha estate, she saw a guy walking up to his home. The number on the home was 11. The guy, who she knew, was Sasuke Uchiha, her father. When she felt someone's eyes glaring at his back, he turned around and saw the mysterious girl. Since it was sundown, there was still enough light out to see each other. (AN: The sun doesn't go down until 9pm.) They kept looking at each other for about a minute before he went inside his house. Saki walked to her house, which is number 9, and went inside. She immediately spread out on the bed and began to doze off.

When she woke up, the sun was out and the clock read 7:00. She got up and did her morning routines. Afterwards, she went into the kitchen to cook some breakfast. She was thankful that there was fresh food there just like they were expecting her to come there 5 minutes before she arrived. After breakfast, she went to the Academy. When she arrived, she only saw a younger version of Iruka there as if he was waiting for someone. When Iruka saw Saki coming, he walked up to her and asked, "Are you the one that is meeting the third here?"

"Hai"

"He'll be here soon. By the way, I'm Iruka. May I ask what's your name?"

"I don't have a name." she said while thinking, '_I feel_ _guilty lying to him but I don't want anyone to know who I am just yet. "_Just call me Sayuri."

"Ok, Sayuri. I have to go now. I'll see you around."

"Yep." Saki replied while thinking, '_Wow. He looks better here than at home.'_

Five minutes have passed before the Third arrived. He asked her to follow and she did. He led her to the roof of the Academy. "Let's start. I want you to be serious in this battle that we are going to have. Ok."

"Sure but I won't go easy on you."

"Fine"

Translations:

Hai-yes

Arigatou- thank you

Dō itashimashite- you're welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Author's Note:

Hi everyone,

I'm not continuing this story b/c I don't have any more ideas. Well… I do but they are not appropriate so I won't write it down. Anyways, if you are interested in continuing the story, I'm fine with that. Please notify me first and tell me that you are before doing it and I want the link to the new story. Thanks for your support (especially Aquamirra.chan and Aiyoku-otome)

Sincerely,

Darkslilangel


End file.
